Danganronpa: Hope,Despair,Trails and Punishment
by shsl-prankster
Summary: Upuhuhuhuh, you people thought it all ended with our dear hinata...well YOUR ALL WRONG! with sixteen new students, new murders, more executions and more heart wrenching moments, but most of all prepare for despair! (UPDATED AFTER PROBLEM)


His eyes peeled back as he looked around groggily. The blonde haired boy was still half asleep as he stumbled up out of the wooden chair he was sitting in. He let his brain try and work out where he was. He looked around again, double checking his surroundings.

The walls were a plain cream colour, the paint fading slightly in some areas. The floor was tiled with white panels and the roof was plain white. A few bulbs attached by wire hung from the roof swinging slightly as they flickered. They seemed to be the only source of light in the room. The windows were covered by an iron sheet, tightly bottles down. The room seemed like a classroom, he had worked out that much from the rows of desks in front of him and the chalkboard at the front.

The boy rubbed his head with his hands trying to remember what happened or how he got there. He was walking into the school, he was starting at a private school, hopes peak academy. He remembered the letter, the gate, and taking his first few steps into the gate. But after that it was blank.

He sighed giving up, he probably hit his head too hard or something. Maybe he could find someone to tell him what was going on.

He started to stumble towards the front, tripping over his own feet. Half because he was distracted by his thoughts and the other half because he was plain clumsy.

He was Theo Makati, a not very outgoing or remembered boy. He was pretty plain all through, shy, quiet, un-memorable, easily controlled and clumsy. The only thing in the slightest bit interesting about him was his love for gardening, the only reason he lived and was in this school.

You see, hopes peak academy is only for the top students, only if someone is the best at a certain thing would they get accepted, whether it be Maths or English to being a postman. Everything was important at hopes peak. Theo was the super high school level gardener- the title they gave to their students.

Theo sighed and looked down, his light blue eyes dull because of the lack of light. A scrap of paper with messily written words was thrown on the floor. It was slightly crumpled up and seemed to be written in crayon.

Theo paused and picked the scrap of paper up reading it slowly.

 _'Dear Theo Makati, you have been invited to hopes peak academy-a private school for the best students. You have been invited as the SHSL Gardener. Please report to the gym at exactly 8 o'clock for the opening ceremony. Love monokuma xx'_

Theo paused trying to ignore the kisses beside the signature. He sighed and looked up at the clock in the middle of the room '7:50'. He sighed and looked at the door.

He walked over to the White door and slowly pushed it open, letting it creak slightly as he let go.

The room led to a purple corridor, lines with bolted down windows and small lights. He sighed and walked slowly into the dark corridor hoping he would be able to find the gym.

Theo finally arrived at a massive red door with a paper sign pinned onto it with the word 'gym' messily scrawled across it in crayon. He grabbed the handle and twisted it walking into the massive room. He stood nervously in the doorway, shuffling awkwardly.

The first thing that he noticed when he walked in was the lack of people, sure there were around 15 people there now but he thought there would be at least 100 to an opening ceremony.

The second thing he noticed was the fifteen people standing there looking at him. Each of them stood out in the crowd all unique, all different to him. He sighed and looked around, being here made him seem so boring in comparison to the others, to be fair he always seemed plain and boring. The only thing that stood out about him was the fact that he had a pair of gardening gloves over his hands.

He shivered and slowly closed the door before running into a corner. He hated crowds, he was shy by nature and that wouldn't change, sure every now and then he was know to have random outbursts but other then that he was shy.

He pulled his hood over his head as he breathed in walking towards the crowd. He avoided eye contact with everyone he could as he navigated towards the group. He finally reached the centre of the group, as he looked around a bit more from under his hood.

He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder as he flinched slightly, he spun around, his hood failing him and falling down. His greyish blue eyes looked into cold vibrant turquoise ones.

The eyes belonged to a boy wearing a black waistcoat and a white shirt. He had a blue tie messily tied up. The boy had kind black hair that has been dip dyed blue and tied back in a pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy snapped causing everyone's eyes to rest on the two.

Theo looked down and mumbled quietly "sorry, Theo, sorry, I didn't mean to... Sorry" he tripped up on his words and repeated sorry again and again before fading out.

A voice from the crowd caused him to look up. "No, who the hell do you think you are, he's in the same boat as all of us, he doesn't remember a thing and he sure as hell isn't the leader here" A girl with blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon stepped forward, her hands were on her hips as she glared at the boy "I mean look at him, he's nothing special he can't know any more then us"

Theo sighed looking down, that was right, he was nothing, well at least nothing important.

The boy let go of Theo and put his hands up slightly mockingly "whatever you say princess, I'm on edge right now so it would be good if you didn't piss me off"

The girls face grew redder and it appeared as if she would snap at any second, luckily for all of them another voice joined in. Unluckily for them this voice was just as angry.

"Would you bastards shut it?"

The voice was deeper then the other twos and came from the back of the group, a boy with black hair and grey eyes stepped forward with his arms folded.

"Your voices are giving me headaches"

The boy from before glowered at the black haired boy but lowered his hands and head stepping back.

The girl stayed put but relaxed a bit, glancing over at the male before sighing and clearing her throat.

"Well I think we've all established the fact that we're here without any memories of how we got here, the windows are strangely bolted and we haven't seen anyone else here yet, am I correct?"

A series of nods and the occasional yes along with muttering happened before silencing again.

"Well we might aswell introduce ourselves to each other before grumpy over there" she pointed to the boy with black hair and grey eyes "decides to yell again"

She smiled and crossed her arms "My name is Lucy but you can call me Lu, I am the super high school level journalist, nice to meet you" she glared at the boy "piss me off and you'll regret it"

The boy with blue and black hair stepped forward and sighed "the names Nine, I'm the Super High school level Brains, and I don't want any comments on how I don't look like it, I'm not in the mood"

Theo sighed and looked down, what nine said was true, he really didn't look like the SHSL brains, he had piercings on his face and ears and he looked like the last person in the world to pick up a book.

A voice cleared their throat as a small girl stepped forward, she had purple hair and purple eyes to match, she looked surprisingly strong for her height, though unlike the others actually friendly. "hello, my names Akari and I'm the super high school level athlete, nice to meet you"

A small laugh was hear at the back as a boy with ginger hair burst through, he had a goofy grin on his face and was laughing. His green eyes seemed friendly and welcoming. "AKARI!" He yelled hugging the small girl, he turned to the group and grinned before bowing "the names Jay, nice to meet you all" he stood up to full height again and laughed "in the super high school level prankster and Akari's cousin" he stood still grinning at then before stepping back with Akari.

Theo sighed rubbing his head, there was no way in hell he was going to remember all of these people. He paused before waiting to see who would introduce themselves next.

A small cough was heard from the back as a girl with brown slightly wavy hair stepped forward "heya, nice ta meet ya' my names Kiki and I'm the super high school level charisma" she grinned and waved.

They paused before nodding and smiling slightly at Kiki, she smiled softly back before being pushed aside.

The person that pushed her aside stood scowling with her arms folded looking at the group "Come on, with all this soppy shit I might just throw up"

The girl was tall with shoulder length black hair, her eyes were cold as she glared at the group. "I mean seriously? Super high school level charisma? Super high school level brains? Super high school level Athlete? Your talents are all so stupid and cliche that it's making me gag, My name is Izuai and I have a _real_ talent, I'm the super high school level cheater! And I have a few complaints to make if I'm in a class with the likes of you!" She folded her arms and scoffed standing in the middle of the group. She turned around raising an eyebrow "so you bastards got anything to say or all you all too scared?"

The silence filled the room and covered the group. Theo shivered cowering away slightly, he hated it, being bossed around, but hey it was all he was good at besides gardening...

A hand grabbed Izuai's shoulder as a crisp voice filled the room.

"Why don't you shut your spoilt little mouth and stop bad wording others talents...besides your talent is cheating, it takes no real skill to pull that off"

Izuai was silent for a second before she opened her mouth about to protest, she swirled around about to say something but gulped and stayed quiet.

A boy wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie stood there, he had some sort of cards sticking out his pocket and his black curly hair was falling over his tanned skin.

He pushed her aside in one swift movement and grinned "Mitzuo, the super high school level magician" he bowed and clicked his fingers as a slip of paper appeared in his hand, he walked over to Nine and winked, he slipped the paper into the blue haired boys shirt pocket and mouthed 'call me' before stepping back.

Izuai stood fuming in the corner but she didn't speak up.

A cheerful voice rung through the empty hall filling the silent void.

"ARE THERE ANY SINGLE LADIES LOOKING FOR A MAN IN THIS HALL?"

The only problem about this certain voice, was what he said... A few people stepped aside to reveal a pink haired boy standing grinning in the corner. He stepped forward and walked over to a white haired girl who hadn't yet introduced herself and bowed, kissing her hand softly "I'm Lyon" he stated winking at the girl "and I'm the super high school level flirt"

Theo paused and stopped himself from saying something. A talent like that actually existed? He knew that the school accepted all talents but wasn't this going a bit far?

The girl quickly drew back her hand and grabbed onto another boys sleeve "no way in hell" she said quietly and surprising calmly before letting go of the bows sleeve and looking at the group "my name is Willow, I'm the super high school level survivalist" she brushed her white hair back with her hand and pulled her green scarf over her mouth.

They waited for her to say something else but she stayed silent leaving them in yet another awkward silence.

The boy who's arm she grabbed onto sighed and brushed back his brown hair. He had a small plait in it and his brown eyes were almost lifeless. "Raven...super high school level inventor" he fell silent again turning back to Willow.

Theo paused and sighed, something was going on between the two and if there wasn't well... He shipped it.

A voice right next to him took the words out his mouth. "I ship it" said the female voice. He turned to look at the girl expecting to see someone like Kiki or Akari, small and cute. He couldn't of been more wrong. A girl with hip length blue hair stood there holding some sort of flask, she smelled strongly of alcohol. She was still very pretty but she was just...well...in Theo's words 'not what he expected'.

She grinned and hiccuped before looking at the group and grabbing a pack of cards. "My names Sei, the super high school level Gambler (yes I know)" she bowed and put her flask away in her pocket "nice to meet you"

The obnoxious voice from the very start spoke again, the boy with black hair and grey eyes scoffed and said "Whatever, I'm going to have to introduce myself sometime" he folded his arms and said snappily " . . .  
Fighter" He looked around and rolled his eyes, Theo could of swore he saw the male flinch when he looked in his direction but he couldn't say why.

His question was soon answered.

A person with dyed green hair pushed past him and folded their arms, he said person because he honestly couldn't tell. They were flat chested for a start, with really short messy dyed Green hair, they wore slightly baggy clothes and they were slightly muscular (not too muscular though, just a tiny bit)

The person opened there mouth and sighed "For starters I _am a girl_ " she sighed and looked over at Jay who seemed to be shocked "I have always been a girl and I don't try and hide it...I just don't look that much like one, secondly my name is Green, thirdly I am the super high school level mechanic (I know -_-)" she stepped back not uttering another word.

The room fell quiet once more as Theo paused counting who had introduced themselves in his head, if he was right three more people were to introduce themselves including him. He sighed not wanting to speak.

"Yuki"

The voice appeared out of no-where, suddenly heard from the back. A girl with shoulder length red hair stepped forward.

"The super high school level Marksman" she bowed and said "nice to meet all of you"

She seemed rather formal to Theo, as if she was following a script, reading out every word as it should be.

He turned around the circle searching for the other person who was meant to speak. His heart raced as he realised whoever it was wasn't going to speak, so that meant he had to. He gulped and stood forward his whole body shaking.

"Theo" he whispered his voice quivering slightly.

Kiki looked at him and tilted her head "wait did you say something?" She said it kindly but he still couldn't help backing away a bit. He nodded once and said slightly louder.

"Theo, Super high school level gardener"

Izuai laughed from the back cruelly.

"GARDENER?" She said laughing "really you call that a talent?"

He didn't answer as he backed away back into the crowd, he backed into someone. He turned around to say sorry but instantly regretted it.

A male stood there wearing a grey hood over his face covering most of it. He wall taller then most of them and he had piercing inhuman yellow eyes. He had messy blonde hair sticking out the edge of his hood and his mouth was in a frown.

He scowled and said to no-one in particular "Jupiter, Super high school level Knife combat"

Jay and Akari seemed to tense when he said that but Theo thought nothing of it.

Lu sighed and rubbed her head "well I for one am certainly not going to remember all of you... Anyway I'm guessing that's all of us"

Sei looked around and nodded "I think so" she looked up at the roof "or at least it's everyone here"

"Upuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu"

The 'laugh', if that's what you could call it, rung through the gym leaving everyone silent. Theo frantically looked around, not moving from the spot but still trying to find the owner of the voice.

"How beary disrespectful of you kids, you should know by now that there's still someone to introduce themselves"

Theo looked at the stage where the voice came from and paused 'beary?' What was up with that?

A small bear, half black half white. Popped up from behind the podium, he grinned and sat down on the stand. One of his eyes was a red sort of zig zag which gave him a slightly creepy feel.

"I'm the one and only monokuma, your principal to this school, I'm half hope and half dis-bear...dis-bear get it?"

Everyone was stunned in silence staring blankly at the bear. It must of been some sort of prank, a practical joke for the first day of school. Theo looked over to the super high school level prankster Jay to see if he had anything to do with it, sadly he seemed as shocked as the rest, standing in awe at the bear.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" yelled Axel his fists clenching.

No-one could of said it better themselves.

Axel stood forward scowling and muttering darkly "The actual fuck" he repeated again quieter this time.

The super high school level flirt stood forward along with Axel. Lyon folded his arms and said "you expect us to believe that _you_...a talking, walking build a bear is our principal"

Monokuma nodded "yep one hundred percent your principal, no jokes here...well apart from your beary weird hair colour"

Lyon paused before his face went red "My hair is a natural colour!" He sighed and folded his arms "pink is a totally natural colour"

Willow paused and pushed Lyon to one side causing the male to fall to his knees kissing her hand.

"What's the meaning of this bear?"

"Upuhuhuhuh...the meaning is that you bastards will be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

"WHAT?!" Izuia yelled angrily from the back storming forward and sticking a finger up at the bear "IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY BULL CRAP HERE!"

Monokuma giggled slightly as he flushed "ooh such harsh words to your principal" his face fell as he held up a hand and three metal claws came out his paws "Any acts of violence towards your principal end in punishment"

Kiki stepped forward shaking slightly "what sorts of punishment?" She said curiously, stuttering a bit.

Monokuma laughed "Poisoning, Impaling, Bludgeoning, Stabbing, whatever I'm in the mood for"

Jay paused and laughed awkwardly and said "wait what? Cummon' there's a certain point where a prank ain't funny any more" he grinned and chuckled nervously "see what I mean?"

Monokuma paused and looked straight at Jay "oh I _see_ what _you_ mean but do you _see_ what _I_ mean" the bear held up a fish and continued "let's say this fish harmed me, the principal in any way, I would have any choice but to punish it0 he later it down on the ground and grinned "now all I do is press a button and..." He brought out a big cartoonish red button and slammed his fist on it. Spears impaled the fish before knifes came out the ground and stabbed at it.

Monokuma grinned at the group and said "so you bastards now see what I mean"

Akari stood in the corner her eyes wide "y...y...yea" she looked nervously at Jupiter before cowering back and looking at Jay.

Monokuma paused and said "That's not all though, you can get out of the school, there is a loophole"

Yuki stepped forward and said "what is that loophole, SIR" she still sounded like she was following a script as she folded her arms.

"Upuhuhuhuhuhuh, that _loophole_ is if you kill one of your classmates without anyone finding out!"

If time could be stopped at that exact second it would look like everyone in the room had been told they were going to die for sure. Which I guess in a sense they all had been, not knowing the horrors that would await them.

Akari, Kiki and Theo were all standing eyes widened and shaking slightly.

Willow was clinging onto Ravens hand as they both looked forward unemotional.

Lyon looked stunned before he ran to Kiki and Akari to try and 'comfort' them.

Nine stood half in shock half filled with rage, his teeth slightly clenched as he thought.

Izuai and Axel just seemed to have frozen in anger, there eyes were filled with rage and their fists clenched.

Lu and Yuki stood side by side not saying a word, shock covering their faces.

Mitzuo was leaning against a wall his head lowered and his fists clenched.

Sei stood shaking, she staggered a bit and joined Mitzuo leaning against a wall.

Greens expression hadn't changed, in fact she looked the same apart from the small flicker of fear in her eyes.

Jay stood shocked to the spot, he tried to convince himself it was all just a massive prank but he failed.

And Jupiter stood hidden under his hood apart from his yellow eyes and a small flicker of a grin on his lips. His arms were folded before he pulled his hood down. Underneath the hood he had messy blonde hair rather like Theo's.

"You expect us to kill each other? We will never! We won't play you silly game...right guys?" Yelled Kiki. Kiki's words rung through Theo's head not reassuring him at all.

"Upuhuhuhuhuhuh now that's what I like to see, dis-bear on everyone's faces, oooh the mere sight of it makes me shiver in anticipation, upuhuhuhuhu welcome to hopes peak academy, the school of mutual killings!"


End file.
